Stories of the detective and his pathologist
by lentarthurk14
Summary: Sherlolly goodness fluffy and happy and mostly one-shots. Lots of different stories about the world's only consulting detective and his pathologist. Rated just to be safe
1. Once a month

**Sherlolly fics. Some will be from prompts on tumblr, others will just be ideas in my head. Love me some Sherlolly fluff. Hope you enjoy my little drabbles! Read and review if you've got a sec. **

* * *

><p>John Watson tried to consider himself a knowledgeable person when it came to women. He could usually make them happy, or stop them from getting angry. In the case of Molly Hooper, his friend and now his best friend's girlfriend, he was spot on with what she was feeling 90% of the time.<p>

But he had no idea what she was thinking right now and, if he was honest with himself, he was scared. Sherlock had left him with Molly because she could have been in danger. So he was currently sitting in 221B Baker street watching Molly freak out. It started when she tripped over the coffee table in the living room.

"Oh no! I broke it!" Molly exclaimed and immediately fell to her knees to examine the broken table. She looked to be on the verge of panicking and that wasn't a Molly Hooper thing to do.

John came over to try and help her with it. He just looked at it and tried to reassure her.

"Molly, you didn't break it. The bottom of the leg just chipped. I can…"

"NO!" she all but yelled at him. He was startled for a second, because that really wasn't something Molly usually did.

"No, I'm going to fix it!" she let out a breath, trying to calm down, and she seemed really determined so John decided to back off.

He sat down in Sherlock's chair and watched as she ran around the flat looking for things to fix the table with. He grabbed his newspaper and started reading, looking for things to help Sherlock with. Ten minutes later he was startled by a bang sort of sound next to him.

"What the! Molly!" he cried out

The scene in front of him was not what he expected. She had gotten a nail and a hammer and was trying to beat the chipped piece back into the table.

"What are you doing?!" he jumped down to see the damage that had been done. There was now a huge hole in the wood and Molly looked close to tears.

"I-I was just trying to fix it!"

John carefully took the hammer away from her and helped her get to the couch. He was being extremely gentle with her because he thought that she was just worried about Sherlock which was why she was acting off. It wasn't the first time she'd done something crazy because she was worried about that idiot.

"Just sit here and let me fix it okay?" John said as gently as he could.

Molly nodded and then said quietly

"Okay…but I'm making some tea in the meantime."

John nodded and watched her get up and walk into the kitchen. He started working on the bottom of the table, and left the room for only a minute to get some glue, but when he came back Molly was sitting on the floor in front of the table, having just tried to fix it again and this time the leg of the table was completely crooked and worse than before.

"Molly! I told you to let me! What did you even…" he looked over the leg of the table and couldn't even start to think of what she could have done. The hammer was back in her hand and this time she got angry when he tried to take it away.

"No! I want to fix it, Sherlock always lets me fix things!"

John looked at the table and then to her.

"Yes, alright, but I think you need to just make some tea and let me handle this one okay?" he took her to the kitchen and made sure she was working on the tea. He didn't take his eyes off her for the rest of the night. She was ten times clumsier tonight than usual and he could not for the life of him figure out why.

John made her sit down after she hit her head on the doorway to the bathroom. He was cleaning up the flat when he heard her start crying. He didn't know why she was so upset and when he tried to calm her down she just buried her head into her hands and ignored him.

He'd never felt so useless. He'd also never felt so confused by Molly before, she was usually so easy for him to figure out.

A half hour later Sherlock walked in to find John sitting in front of a crying Molly trying to calm her down and failing miserably. Molly looked up and saw Sherlock and quickly tried to dry her tears. She hated it when he saw her crying.

"Molly." Sherlock gave her a nod in greeting.

"S-Sherlock." She managed to get out and she smiled a watery smile at him.

He looked from her to his best friend.

"John…"

John looked up at him and his eyes screamed help. Sherlock assessed the situation and swiftly walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a spoon and a small carton of ice cream from the freezer. He then went over to his girlfriend and best friend. He handed the ice cream and spoon to Molly, grabbed John's arm and yanked him up, and pulled him over to the side of the room.

John thought Sherlock was going to be mad at him for upsetting his girlfriend so he started talking.

"Look it wasn't my fault! She dropped a tea cup, then cut herself on the pieces trying to glue them back together. Then she ran into the door to the bathroom trying to get the first aid kit and knocked one of the towel racks down trying to get it out of the cabinet. Plus she hit her head a few times!"

"And did she 'break' the coffee table?" Sherlock asked quietly and John looked at him like he was insane. Did he not just hear what John'd said?

"Um, she just tripped on it and chipped a piece of it off. And then she tried to..."

"Fix it." Sherlock finished for him. He then bent down and picked up a blanket.

"How did you know?"

"This happens every month." Sherlock said with an eyebrow lift and he went over to Molly.

He put the blanket over her and said kissed her forehead. She smiled at him and offered him a spoonful of ice cream, which he took and ate even though John knew he didn't like the stuff.

"Did John upset you?" Sherlock asked her softly

"He just wouldn't let me fix the table…" she said and put another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. She sniffled and kept eating the ice cream.

"I'm going to go see him off and then I'll come back and tell you all about the case, and we can fix it later would you like that?"

He was being awfully considerate for being Sherlock, was all John could think. After Molly nodded he went back over to John and he walked with him down the stairs.

"Sherlock what the hell was that? You're never any good with women and you calmed her down in ten seconds when I couldn't all night! What's going on?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes before answering

"Molly is clumsy all the time, as we've seen in previous situations. But when she's menstruating she, for whatever reason, is extremely more so. To the point that she trips over everything, hits her head on doors, makes things fall down. Thing like that. And what's worse is that she wants to be the one to fix everything and if you try and tell her no or that you're going to do it she tries herself anyway and makes it worse." Sherlock sighed a little.

John nodded a little

"Alright…I suppose that makes a little more sense. But you're not even upset about the table being broken and you've never been good with dealing with her feelings before, so why now?!"

Sherlock looked at him then opened the small closet in the hallway at the bottom of the stairs, there were six identical coffee tables in it that were all in perfect condition.

"I just tell her I fixed the one we already had. Don't tell her this is here."

John couldn't help his smile. That was just so Sherlock.

"As to your second point. I've been through it a few times. After enough evidence was collected I've found there are only two things that calm her down when she's upset like that. Those two things are ice cream and sex. If this happens the next time you're watching over her please just give her ice cream. The sex bit I would prefer to keep between her and myself."

John closed his eyes and tried to get that picture out of his head.

"Well good to know. I'm going to go burn my ears off and try and forget that just happened. I'll talk to you later. I'm assuming you solved the case and no longer need my assistance?"

Sherlock all but shoved him out the door and shook his head

"I always solve the case, John. And I think in this instance it is you who needed my assistance." Sherlock smirked and then promptly shut the door in John's face.

John shook his head and walked over to the street to hail a cab. He couldn't believe Sherlock Holmes had actually known what to do in a situation with a woman and he hadn't. Wait until Mary heard about this.


	2. Married to his work

Molly was shuffling her feet nervously while waiting for Sherlock to enter the lab. They had been in a relationship for a little over a year now and she just found out that she was pregnant. She needed to tell him, but she'd get too nervous and change the subject or he'd be too busy and she would convince herself that she could wait a little longer. She was almost two months along now and she was ready to tell him, because he really did need to know.

She had tried to tell him the other day when they went out to breakfast together, but he was busy making deductions about the other people in the restaurant. Of course she hadn't realized they were only on a date because he was on a case and the suspect was going to be there. So while she was in the middle of trying to talk to him he jumped up and started chasing someone out the door.

She had sighed, put money for their uneaten food on the table and walked out of the place. She had never been so frustrated, if he would just pay attention to her for two minutes he could probably deduce it. The git.

When he came bounding into the lab that day she tried to stay calm. He was on a case and she knew that it would take a lot to get his undivided attention.  
>He was so busy looking at reports and getting evidence that he really didn't pay any attention to her.<p>

"Sherlock I…" she started to talk but he just said

"I need those samples Molly." He said without looking up from the report he was reading. She swallowed and nodded before going and grabbing them for him. He was trying to catch a murderer after all.

"I um…can we…" she started to talk again.

"JOHN!" he yelled and she jumped slightly. The doctor came walking into the room and he looked at Molly who now had a hand on her accelerating heart and glared at his best friend.

"What?" he asked him.

"Go call Lestrade and ask him for Mrs. Li's address. We need to get there right now."

John pulled his phone out and did as he was asked while walking back out of the morgue. Molly opened her mouth to talk again, but Sherlock was already walking towards the door.

"W-wait Sherlock!" she called and walked swiftly after him.

"Oh." He said absentmindedly and took her hand for a moment before he said

"It's turning out to be a nine Molly. Can you believe it? I'm so close to wrapping it up. We'll talk later!" he gave her that smile she couldn't resist and was gone in a second.

"Oh…alright…" she said softly to herself, a tiny bit disappointed. She let out a shaky breath and went back to working.

He was just distracted by this case and she'd get to tell him later. Right?

That night she went to Baker Street wanting to talk to him then. When she knocked on the door Mrs. Hudson answered it.

"Oh Molly, dear how nice to see you! The boys are just upstairs." She smiled at the older woman and thanked her before heading upstairs.

"No! John I need to think! This isn't what I had originally thought."

She recognized Sherlock's frustrated voice and immediately thought it would be better to come back some other time, but her feet had already gotten her to the top of the stairs.

"Molly!" John jumped up and walked to her. "Sherlock's kind of in one of those moods and I'm not sure that you want to be here…"

"Do shut up John, I have never lashed out at Molly while on a case…since we've been together."

Molly lifted an eyebrow at his words and cleared her throat a bit. John knew that was a lie just like she did and they both just looked at him.

Sherlock blinked and then asked.

"What?"

Molly just shook her head and walked into the room.

"Actually I need to talk to you…" she said while watching Sherlock start messing with something in his hands supposedly to try and solve this case.

"Talk…need to talk…" his eyes got that look in them and she knew it was useless to keep speaking. He was rushing around muttering to himself about the case.

"Oh that's brilliant! Molly, you're brilliant." He beamed at her and she knew he'd solved it.

"John we're leaving." He grabbed his coat, absentmindedly gave Molly a peck on her forehead before slipping his coat on, and bounded down the stairs.

"Guess we're off." John muttered and headed after Sherlock.

Molly wanted to yell back for him to stay. To say that she didn't just want to talk to him, she needed to. She wanted to tell him she needed him, that she was scared and nervous and worried, but he was married to his work.

"I'll just…see myself out then." She bit her lip to stop her tears and then slowly walked down the stairs and outside. She started walking home and when she was halfway there she heard a thunderclap and she cursed. The rain started coming down hard and by the time she got home she was soaking wet and freezing.

She got her wet clothes off her and started the shower. She put a hand on her stomach and whispered.

"Sorry baby. I'll get us warm again in a moment." She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall while she waited for the water to get to the right temperature.

She let those tears start to flow now that she was home alone. She rubbed her eyes and couldn't help but wish she would just be brave enough to tell Sherlock.

She was so scared. What if he was angry or upset or didn't want to keep the baby?

What if this is what drove her and Sherlock apart? She didn't want to lose him, she loved him with all her heart. She got into the shower, but her sobs didn't get any softer.

In the comfort of her own shower she slid down and curled up to cry it all out. Maybe it would make her feel better.

She got out and slipped her bathrobe on and promptly went to her room to lay down. She was still shivering and she wished Sherlock was there to help her get warm.

She was so tired all the time now. Just so tired.

And she felt so alone in this. Sherlock was busy with his cases and never even paid attention to her anymore. She felt the tears start again, but instead of holding them back she let them slowly fall down her face, silently.

She fell asleep and when the morning came she called in sick. She stayed home all day, and when night came again without so much as a phone call or a text from Sherlock she felt her pent up anger threaten to explode from within her.

She had read the papers, she knew that he had solved the damn case. Good for him.

Where was he now? Off with John. Looking for more work. Terrorizing his brother.

Not being with her.

She had thought seriously about this and she was dead set on telling him today. So she got ready and even though she didn't feel all that well she walked all the way to Baker Street and knocked on the door. This time it was Sherlock who answered the door.

"Molly! Oh good. I was just about to head to Barts to get some samples, you being there will make it so much easier."

"Actually I'm not going to Barts." She said and started playing with the end of her sleeve in a nervous sort of way.

"Oh. Well then I'll see you when I get back." He said and grabbed his coat. He was just about to walk out the door when she clenched her hands into fists and gave him a look that made him step back a few steps. She took a deep breath and glared at him.

"You're upset with me." He deduced correctly. "Why?"

"You have been ignoring me for the last month. It's been all work work work. Case after case. Listen Sherlock Holmes I know that your work comes first, I knew that when I entered a relationship with you, but now it's different!" she couldn't hold back the anger in her voice and she pounded one of her fists against his chest. She left it there and he could feel her shaking in anger.

"Molly you're shaking." He sounded concerned, for her or for his own safety she wasn't sure.

She scoffed at his obvious observation.

"You're an idiot." She whispered and looked up into his eyes, and when she did she saw he was extremely confused.

"I've been trying to tell you for weeks now…that I'm pregnant." She watched as he froze and his eyes widened. He didn't move or say a word. She could see his brain working through his eyes. But he didn't say anything and after a few minutes that felt like years she finally broke the silence.

"Well?" she asked

He didn't move. He didn't even blink.

"Sherlock." She whispered in an attempt to get him to respond.

"Oh..." He didn't look happy and she felt her throat close up a bit in the back. He was looking anywhere but her. He couldn't even look at her anymore.

"That's all you have to say? I'm pregnant with your child Sherlock. Can't you do any better than that?" her voice was barley over a whisper. He looked at a loss for words.

"Oh." she repeated.

She looked down and then laughed once without humor. Feeling like an idiot she took a step back.

"I'll just be going then. Hope you find another case soon, something exciting that will take a while. As this obviously doesn't mean anything to you I'll just be leaving." She was being cruel, but she felt so alone already and he didn't seem happy. He hadn't for a while. She just wanted him to feel how deep she was hurting, how deeply scared she was, and the only way to do that was to tell him.

She turned and rushed down the steps and started walking home when a set of hands were on her arms turning her around to face him.

"You know me better than anyone else in the world. How can you say this doesn't matter to me?" his eyes were full of hurt and sadness but also worry.

Molly struggled against his hold, but he was stronger than her especially when she was feeling as weak as she was in that moment.

"You haven't deduced it. You don't pay attention to me, because work is more important and I thought I could deal with that I really did," she let the tears flow again. She hated that she was crying so much. She stopped struggling only because it was futile. She let out a sort of sob and stopped moving all together. She was shaking slightly and she desperately wished he could understand her feelings in that moment.

"What are you saying?" he sounded so small and like he was getting chocked up. "Molly what are you saying?" he sounded desperate and his hold on her arms tightened

"I'm saying that I can't deal with it. And now with a baby on the way… it's better if I just get out now before….before…" she couldn't finish her sentence because he pulled her into a passionate kiss. She grabbed onto his coat collar and pulled him closer to her, not caring that tears were still flowing down her cheeks. He held her close to him and he didn't give her any time to breathe. He spoke between kisses that were getting more and more desperate.

"Molly please…don't leave. I couldn't….I can't bear it..."

He kissed her hard, it was so full of emotion and she'd never felt it like this from him before. He held her body against his and it wasn't possible for her to pull away with how tightly he was holding onto her. Like he was afraid if he let go she'd disappear forever.

She had to be the one to pull away and look into those beautiful eyes of his, he looked so scared. She realized he was probably as terrified by this news as she was. He started speaking quickly.

"I'll pay more attention to you. I'll start only working cases that are above a seven. I'll help you pick out baby furniture and paint John's old room whatever color you want, within reason, for the nursery. I'll help you with the pregnancy Molly. I'll be happy to have you and the baby in our home." He was stopped by her lips gently on his.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" she whispered against his lips. He could feel her smiling and he pulled her closer to him. He relaxed significantly as he realized that meant she was staying. He was elated. His Molly was staying. He showed his happiness in a way that she couldn't have seen coming.

"I'm asking you to marry me, actually." He said quietly with a smile of his own. She gasped and pulled back to look into his eyes.

"You're serious…" she got out in a breathy voice. He had shocked the wind out of her. He nodded and then got another look of worry in his eyes.

"Breathe Molly." He reminded her and she let out a delighted laugh.

"Yes. Yes! I'll marry you. Oh Sherlock yes!" She jumped up to hug him around the neck and he caught her easily.

He closed his eyes and just let out a breath. He had almost just lost her and he would not do that again. He kept her in his arms as he walked back inside. He set her down only to close the door and then took her hand and led her upstairs.

The minute they were through the door he pulled her back into a kiss and she didn't argue one bit. He couldn't explain the feeling that went through him when he thought she was leaving him. It didn't compare to the feeling when he realized she was staying. It was like something in his chest wanted to explode with feeling and he didn't know how to handle it.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips his arms still tightly wound around her.

"I know." She replied back softly and her eyes showed him just how much she loved him.

"Don't ever even think of leaving me ever again." He said with a slight growl and kissed her fiercely. She held onto him for dear life as he picked her up again to carry her to his… no, to their room and he showed her how much he loved her.

Later when she was curled against his chest and he was running his fingers through her hair softly, with one arm around her waist protectively, she asked him

"So when am I officially moving into Baker street?"

"If I have my way, you'll never leave again starting right now."

And Sherlock Holmes usually got his way.


	3. All thanks to a coat and an idiot

**This one gets pretty adult near the end. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

><p>"For the last time no!" Molly exclaimed in exasperation. She was attempting to get paperwork done at her desk in her office and people just kept talking to her.<p>

"I didn't want to remind you of this Molly, but I did help save your life on that last case…"

She flinched slightly at the memory. Molly looked into the face of the man speaking. Anderson. Adam Anderson. He was just on the forensic team for Scotland Yard, but she had been taken and was so close to being the next victim. He figured out some things based on the evidence and called Sherlock before the rest of the data had been processed so he could go save her in time. He broke the rules to save her.

And now he was using that as blackmail.

"But…I…what if…." She let out a sigh of frustration. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Come on Molly. I just need you to wear them to see if they're comfortable enough for me to sell to my group." He smiled at her

She didn't trust that smile. It was like he was planning something sinister and she didn't smile back.

He wanted her to wear a female cut coat that looked just like Sherlock's and a stupid hat like the one she'd seen him in pictures wearing.

"Why me? Why can't you ask someone else?" she asked in a last ditch attempt to get him to go away and leave her alone.

"Because no one else is as nice as you or willing to help me out. Plus no one else loves Sherlock enough to try it out and I want it to be a surprise to my group if it works out."

She groaned and put her head in her hands. She was starting to see why Sherlock found him so annoying.

"…fine." She relented with a grumble.

He grinned and put a bag on the table in front of her.

"Remember I need you to wear it all day. So don't take it off or we'll have to start all over."

She glared at him a bit and he just shrugged and turned to walk out of the lab.

"You're welcome!" she bit out loudly as he left.

She eyed the bag wearily and finally with a huff she pulled the coat out and stood up to slip it on.

"Sherlock's done with his case so he won't be here today." She told herself.

"So why does it matter? They're just articles of clothing." she said trying to convince herself that it wasn't that big of a deal.

She just put her lab coat on over it so no one could see her wearing it and get any funny ideas. She then took that hat and groaned in annoyance. She put it on her head and took a deep breath. She'd just work hard and forget she was wearing them. That's all she needed to do.

So she pulled out the first body and got to work on the autopsy.

* * *

><p>Sherlock was in the middle of an experiment when that idiot came knocking on his door. Mrs. Hudson let him in and he walked up the stairs. Ugh. Even his walk was annoying.<p>

"Anderson what the hell are you doing here?" he asked in an annoyed huff. Even though he was a little more tolerable after his fall, Sherlock still didn't like the man very much.

"Look I just need you to do something for a case we're working on at the yard. Lestrade didn't want you to be involved, but I think there's something you need to see."

Sherlock looked over the man and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Something was off. He didn't usually ask him in person for something.

"If you leave now and let me finish my experiment I'll head over to Barts later and take a look at the body. Now go away." He went back to looking into his microscope and listened to him leave. He swore he heard him mutter a yes under his breath but he ignored it.

Maybe this was going to be interesting, who knew. Plus he could always harass Molly if there wasn't anything interesting for him to do for a case. He hadn't seen her since yesterday anyway.

After that case last month he had been keeping a closer eye on her. He didn't know how to tell her that when he thought she was going to die he couldn't function properly and that he hurt in ways he didn't know how to explain.

She had been kidnapped by a bunch of criminals to get information out of her. They knew that John and Greg would never talk so they took her, assuming that because she was a woman she'd give in.

When the police had found her, she was bound and so afraid. But she was strong and didn't give the enemy the information they wanted. She protected him and he returned the favor by saving her.

He shook his head and went back to his experiment. He'd finish this and then go over to Barts.

* * *

><p>Molly was struggling to focus on work with these clothes on her. The hat was a little too big so she had to keep pushing it up, and the coat just reminded her of Sherlock.<p>

She blushed a little thinking about him. He had been around her a lot more lately.

She just assumed it was because of that last case and he wanted to make sure she was alright.

He had saved her from a terrible fate and she was so grateful. There were two things she couldn't believe actually happened after that. He beat the hell out of the people who had done those things to her. And then he had carried her out of that apartment so gently, and it was in such contrast with how he had handled the others that she had started to cry and buried her head into his chest. He held her for what felt like a very long time, but he didn't complain. Then he had kissed her on the corner of her mouth and promised her that he was going to keep her safe. That she counted and he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her ever again.

She didn't ask him about it because she just thought he was caught up in the moment. But the thought of it made butterflies come to her stomach.

This wasn't some high school crush, but she had those same feelings like it was.

The day was almost over and then she could take the coat and hat off and tell Anderson they were even. Sherlock hadn't come in and she only had two hours left before she could go home.

Letting her guard down she shrugged the lab coat off because it was far too warm with both on. Not ten minutes later she heard the doors to the morgue open with a bang. There was only one person who opened the doors like that. She squeaked and quickly tried to run to where he couldn't see her, but it was too late. She almost ran right into him.

"…." His eyes were on her and she was blushing so red that it looked like she might burst.

"Sherlock this isn't... I mean it's not what you..." She was stuttering a bit and she just put her head in her hands and held her breath. She waited for him to start telling her how stupid she looked or for him to walk out and never speak to her again. Running away wasn't an option now, as he was blocking the only exit.

"Molly." He all but growled her name and she looked up to see him standing right next to her.

She was still blushing bright red and couldn't look at him at all.

"I-I…" she tried to defend herself, but before she could he pulled her into a kiss. She all but yelped when she felt his lips on hers. He yanked her against his body and she squeaked in surprise.

Stunned was the only word that could be used to describe her in that moment.

Sherlock was the one to pull away and when he did she was just looking at him with wide eyes.

"W-what was that?" she was so confused.

"Me kissing you." He stated simply. His eyes looking over her in the coat that looked a lot like his. She even looked adorable in that stupid hat that was just a tad too big for her.

"I don't know why you're wearing these…" he said while running a hand over the fabric on her sleeves.

"But whatever the reason I find it incredibly attractive. On anyone but you Molly, this wouldn't happen." His voice deepened and she saw how dilated his pupils were.

"What are you…" she still couldn't speak correctly, she was so embarrassed at being caught by Sherlock Holmes wearing these things.

"I acknowledged my feelings for you a month ago when you were in danger. I told you I'd protect you and that you counted. And, assuming you're still in love with me, I'd like to take this relationship to the next level." He moved his lips to her neck and moved them around her jaw.

"You're telling me all I had to do to get you to be my boyfriend was wear your clothes?" she asked him with a slightly happy slightly confused voice.

He stopped his actions and pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Molly Hooper, you're not wearing my clothes. If that were the case I'd have done much more than just kiss you when I walked in the room."

She blushed again and looked up into his eyes.

"A-ah…"

He gave her a cheeky grin and pulled her into another kiss. His hand that made it to her hair took that hat off of her and pulled her ponytail out, and then tossed it away. She pulled back for air and said

"I-I thought you didn't like the hat..." she asked him slightly out of breath.

"On me." He said and kissed her again.

Molly Hooper was being kissed by Sherlock Holmes. She was kissing him back Sherlock Holmes had initiated the kissing.

She felt light headed.

Her arms were around his neck and he backed her up until she was against the wall. She gasped lightly when his hands brushed the coat off her and it landed with a gentle thud on the ground.

He was kissing her again and she didn't have time to think about what he was doing with his hands, nor did she realize that he had taken his own coat off and had moved her in a way that he could drape it around her.

She pulled away from the kiss and he looked over her now wearing his own coat. His eyes got impossibly darker and his breathing increased.

"What are you…?"

"Showing you what I meant earlier when I said I'd do much more than just kiss you if you were wearing my clothes."

Molly's eyes widened and she started to argue that they were in the morgue and she was supposed to be working and all that, but he wasn't having that.

"Molly Hooper you're wearing my coat. You're mine. All mine. And we've both waited long enough for this don't you think?" he asked her and then proceeded to undress her from the waist down.

She groaned when he went back to kissing her neck and when he found all her soft spots almost one right after the other. She was panting when he finally slipped his hand between her legs and moved it up her thigh.

"S-Sherlock this better…ahh…better not be a...ungg.. One off. This better be sincere and lasting…"

When he kissed her again, this time gently and lovingly she melted. She didn't care that they were in the morgue. She didn't care that it was technically Anderson she had to thank for this. She just cared that Sherlock was there and that he finally owned up to the fact that he cared about her too.

"Of course not, Molly. Do keep up. We're together now. I tried to make that clear when I didn't scoff or roll my eyes when you said the word boyfriend earlier. I do hate that term Molly."

She let out a breathy laugh, all the while moving her hands to undo all the buttons on his shirt. Once they were all undone and she was feeling his muscles twitch under her caresses she said

"But I like it…" she smiled at him shyly and he groaned and kissed her again, hard.

Her small hand moved down to undo the buttons on his pants and he let out a sound that was somewhere between a growl and a moan into her mouth.

Every move was so soft, so gentle, and so _Molly_. She was everywhere and his senses couldn't handle it. He was gasping and he buried his head into her neck. Now that she was reacting his brain was slowing down to the point that the only thing there was Molly. How she felt, how she tasted, how she sounded.

He bit into her neck and she moaned his name.

That. Was. It.

He pushed her hard into the wall, so hard that she slid up the wall and he grabbed her legs to wrap around his waist. She tightened her hold on him and he held her to him with one arm, the other went to pulling his underwear down. He wasn't waiting anymore.

He slid a finger into her, his cock getting harder at the way it sounded when she groaned, and she buried her face into his shoulder.

She was panting and so was he.

"I swear I'm going to hit you so hard if you're not inside me in the next five seconds." She said into his neck all the while taking in short breaths and loving the way his fingers were moving inside her and he couldn't help his laugh. He momentarily thought that more experimentation would have to happen to find out if she was always this impatient and slightly violent before having sex.

She moved her hips up and brushed against his cock causing him to be the one to groan this time. His brain would remind him of the experiment later, right now it was telling him to stop thinking and just fuck his pathologist.

He removed his fingers from her and she sighed in frustration from the loss. He lined himself up and kissed her as he pushed all the way inside her.

She groaned and broke away from the kiss. He felt so fantastic inside her. And she'd waited so damn long.

Who knew all it took to get him to do this was to wear his coat?

She'd think about it later.

They moved together, the built up tension from years of trying to ignore it made it so they both came very quickly. Neither was complaining however and they both felt the overwhelming feeling of **_finally_** being together like this.

"I should wear that coat more often…" she said once her breathing was more under control. He simply pecked her lips and shook his head.

"Not unless you want me to take you to Baker Street and never let you leave my bedroom."

She shuddered and he couldn't help his slight smirk. He loved that he could make her react like this just from his voice and his words.

She cleared her throat and he kissed her again before letting her go. They got cleaned up and were dressed again in a little under ten minutes. Molly picked up the hat and the coat and slipped them back into the bag Anderson had given her.

"By the way Molly…Anderson said there was a body here from the yard I should look at." Sherlock said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and she let out a groan.

"He was the one who sent you down here?" she asked him.

"Yes…why what's he done to you?" he seemed pleased by the idea that Anderson had done something to her. Perhaps because that would give him a reason to punch him.

"He's responsible for these…" she blushed and pointed to the coat and hat.

Sherlock blinked a few times and then nodded once.

"Best not let him know we're together for a while then. He might think it was his doing and we don't need his ego growing even more."

He turned her around to face him and she smiled at him. It was a shy and loving sort of smile that he loved to see on her face.

"Besides I think I'd like to keep you all to myself for the next little while Molly Hooper. No need to get public about it yet."

Molly just nodded her agreement and laid her head on his chest, a smile spreading across her face when he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She couldn't believe this was happening and she had to thank _Anderson_ for it.

Besides, she wasn't so keen on sharing yet either.


	4. A little help

This one is a little short (you'll get this pun after you read it ha i am trash). Just because sometimes I feel the way Molly does here and I had a situation like this the other day.

Man I wish I owned this. I'd make Sherlolly actually happen.

* * *

><p>Molly Hooper hated to admit that she needed help with simple things. She was a pathologist after all and that wasn't simple. In fact that required a fair amount of intelligence and skill. But she wasn't the tallest of people, so when she needed to get something off the top shelf like another pair of gloves—why they were on the top shelf in the first place she had no idea—she had to either pull a chair over or ask someone for help.<p>

This particular instance she was struggling to get something off the middle shelf. There was a new intern and he'd left the box where she couldn't quite reach it. She stood on her tip toes desperate to not have to go get the small step stool from her office because it was embarrassing. To top that all off, she would have to bring it past the consulting detective that was currently hiding in the other room looking into his microscope. Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper had been dating for about three months and she refused to ask for his help with these things. No, she wanted to show him she could do things like this herself. Plus they hadn't told anyone yet and they would know something was up with them if he jumped to help her every time she couldn't reach the top shelf.

The box wasn't anywhere near her fingers so she proceeded to curse and stomp into the other room to get the step stool. But she didn't get very far because, being her clumsy self, she tripped and fell into the table nearest to her. She hung her head and groaned out a little in pain. Her hip had smacked right into the table and if there wasn't a bruise there she would be surprised.

Sherlock was at her side almost instantly. He didn't do this before they were together, be overprotective, but they were just starting a relationship and even though no one knew about them yet he was completely paranoid something bad was going to happen to her. This resulted in him freaking out over every little ouch and any and all groans of pain.

"Did you just trip over nothing?" he asked and ran his eyes over her, deducing what had happened even though he hadn't been paying attention before he'd heard her groan out in pain.

"Yes, now go back to your microscope and let me have a few moments to hate everything about myself." She muttered and rubbed her hip where it hurt.

"Molly there's no need to be so over dramatic." He frowned as he watched her and tried to figure out what had caused this frustration. It wasn't just over being clumsy, she was this bad all the time.

He would never admit it to her, but he found it strangely endearing and, though he loathed the word, adorable. The fact that her hands were so skilled in the autopsy room and in the bedroom…oh how skilled her hands were.

But when in public or not doing something important she tripped over air and seemed to lose sight of her feet. She dropped things and was never able to ask for help getting anything down from high places so things fell and broke.

He continued watching her until it clicked in his mind what she was doing. He smirked just slightly and went back to the microscope.

Ten minutes later Molly was back over by the cabinet trying to get her equipment down once more.

Someone had moved the step stool, the chairs were all gone except the one Sherlock was sitting on, and she couldn't crawl up on the counter because her legs were too short.

She closed her eyes and rested a hand on her face for a moment. She was so distraught that she didn't hear Sherlock until it was too late.

He came up behind her and reached above her to grab the piece of equipment easily and set it down on the counter.

"You know Doctor Hooper…" he said while stepping just slightly closer to her

"I am quite a bit taller than yourself and should you ever require assistance all you need do is ask."

The shiver that went up her back from his closeness and his deep baritone voice did not go unnoticed by the detective. And the grin he was now sporting did not go unnoticed by the doctor in the room.

Picking up the equipment and blushing slightly she stammered out

"T-Thank…"

She cleared her throat and turned to look up at him. He was so close with that slightly smug, slightly amused look in his eyes.

"Thank you." She said clearly, although the blush was still prominent on her cheeks. Trying to get away from him and clear her head Molly went back to work and tried to ignore Sherlock's chuckles over the matter.

She got to work and completely forgot about him and his seductive voice and how he purposefully did things to rile her up.

When he was done with his experiment he walked over to her. She was just finishing up her last report.

"Are you ready to go Molly? John and Mary want us over to watch our Goddaughter in little less than an hour."

"I'm just finishing up my last report. It only takes a few minutes to get to their flat Sherlock. We aren't going to be late." She looked over her findings and muttered something about making some corrections to it.

"Molly, you still have to put away all this equipment as well." She wasn't facing him so she didn't see him move the last chair out of the way so she wouldn't be able to use it.

She looked around and sighed, remembering that she needed to put it back on the higher shelf because the lower ones were full. She hung her head for a second and then filed her report where it went.

Heading over to the table, she picked up the equipment and walked it back over to the place it belonged. Setting it on the tabletop in front of the cupboard she took a moment to think about how she'd get it back up there without her stool.

It only took about a minute before Sherlock was there behind her, his front against her back.

"You're a lot shorter than me, Molly. Why don't you just…" his arms moved around her to put everything away, "ask me to help you?"

Molly felt him press all the way against her and his lips fell to her ear.

"It's not that difficult is it?"

She shivered and blushed.

"I didn't need help…but thank you…" she was stuttering a little as he was pressed so close to her, his voice vibrating through her and doing wonderful things to her body.

"Really? You didn't need help. So I'll just get this back down and…" before he could reach up she whirled around in his arms and stopped him.

"No! It's fine. I mean I appreciate it." She said a little too quickly and he smirked.

"Why won't you just ask for my help, Doctor Hooper?" he asked while slowly moving his arms to pull her close to him.

"I do ask for your help… a lot in fact. I just, um." She couldn't come up with a valid excuse and Sherlock started deducing.

"Pride isn't the issue, as you're far too humble. No it's more of an internal conflict. Not wanting to bother me also is not the problem. Since we started having a sexual relationship and a more intimate emotional relationship you've proven to be much more at ease with that. So what is it?" he leaned down and kissed the spot right below her ear that made her shiver every time his lips touched it. It did not disappoint this time either.

"I-I just um." She didn't finished her sentence as the consulting detective started moving his lips along her jawline and down her neck.

"Something from your past perhaps? Someone calling you short? Ah but everyone does that now as well. So that isn't it."

Molly sighed as his lips moved around her lips but never touched them. She was getting pretty frustrated with that in fact.

"Sherlock, I don't like asking for help with this because I don't want you to think that I'm inadequate for you. I don't like thinking I'm not enough for you..you just do so many great things and if I can't even get things off the top shelf what does that say about me." She said in a quiet voice. This stopped his lips on her and he stood up straight to look into her eyes.

"What are you going on about?"

"You are amazing and you do amazing things. I just work as a pathologist which isn't all that interesting or amazing. So I don't ask for help because…" she trailed off, but he didn't fail to finish for her

"Because you don't want me to think you need help. You want to do everything yourself because you believe if you do something deemed inadequate I'll get bored and leave you. You don't think you're enough for me."

She wanted to deny it, but he was correct as usual. She blushed and moved to get out of his embrace, but his hold tightened around her.

"Molly Hooper, you are so very far from inadequate." He said before kissing her and pulling her against his body firmly. Molly certainly wasn't complaining and she wrapped her arms around him to help keep her anchored.

When they parted, and only for the need to breathe, he was talking again.

"Don't be stupid Molly. I'm not going to be bored because you are too short to put things away yourself. It's logical that the taller person puts the things away that go on the higher shelves. Asking me to help you is just a logical decision." He was kissing her again before she could respond.

His phone beeping was what pulled them apart.

"W-We need to get to John and Mary's soon." Her cheeks were on fire as she got out of his hold and closed the cabinet. She all but ran to her office and grabbed her purse and slipped her lab coat off to put on the little hook it went on.

"Molly." Sherlock took her hand as soon as she was close enough to him again.

"Yes?" somewhat hesitant was her reply

"You are never going to bore me, and I don't deserve you. You will always be so much more than enough for you. So if you'll stop being ridiculous about your height…" he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I happen to think you are the perfect height for me."

Molly smiled at him and shook her head

"Did John tell you to say that?"

Sherlock looked down and she saw the slight blush on his cheeks.

"I am a pretty good height for you though. If you're facing away from someone I could hide in your coat and they'd never know." She giggled at her train of thought and Sherlock just shook his head at her.

"Come on then. We have a Goddaughter to tend to." He pulled her along with him out the door.

"Sherlock?" she asked as she followed closely behind him.

"Hm?"

"Thank you." She smiled as he turned to look at her. He smiled back and they continued their way to the Watson's hand in hand.

All the while she thought about how close he always got to her when he put things on the top shelf for her.

She'd have to let him help her more often.


End file.
